Constant Interruptions
by grumpystumpy
Summary: Fem!Shep/Liara. Reunited on the Normandy, Shepard and Liara run into difficulties when trying to spend time together.


The door's to the captain's cabin slid open and Shepard hurried inside, almost stumbling down the steps in the process. The room's blue skinned-occupant looked up from her datapad, a smirk on her face. "You should watch where you step, Commander."

"Dr. T'soni. Fancy meeting you here."

"I've had a very persistent human insisting I join her for a drink. It's been distracting."

Persistent was probably the most apt way of putting it. They'd been trying to find more than a few moments to spend together since their initial run to the Citadel after the Mars mission. It had seemed more likely to have the salarians and krogan set aside old grudges than it would be to spend time with Liara. Shepard crossed the cabin and slid on to the couch next to the archaeologist turned information broker. "How awful. You should report her for conduct unbecoming an officer."

The asari set down the datapad, chuckling. "Perhaps I will."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Joker needed me on the bridge."

"It's all right."

Shepard opened the bottle of wine that she'd put out on the table earlier. "How are you holding up?"

"Busy, but when am I not? Everyone needs something from the Shadow Broker, and at all hours."

"The price of being practically omnipotent I guess."

"You give me too…you're hurt!" Liara said, firmly grasping Shepard's chin and turning the commander's head.

Shepard winced as the asari's fingers gently ran over the welt on her cheekbone. "It's nothing. I got grazed by a bullet and ended up eating dirt on Menae."

"Dr. Chakwas should have a look at it."

"She's busy enough as it is; I think I can handle a bruise."

"You worry me sometimes."

"I try not to, despite appearances."

Liara sighed and leaned in, resting her forehead against Shepard's. "I lost you once. I have no intention of doing so again."

The commander had almost forgotten how warm the asari's skin was, how soft it felt. "You won't lose me. What did I say on Hagalaz? I'm always coming back."

She felt Liara's fingers start working through her hair, eventually settling on the back of Shepard's neck. "You're very tense."

"Perhaps you could..."

"Oh, god! I'm sorry! I thought you were still on the bridge when you didn't answer the door."

Reluctantly, Shepard pulled back from Liara to see a very red-faced Specialist Traynor on the landing, a stack of datapads in her hands.

"I-I thought I'd drop these...I'm so, so sorry Commander," stammered the Specialist.

Shepard sighed and slumped against the back of the couch. "It's fine, Traynor."

#

The Presidium commons were filled with civilians and military personnel alike. Shepard was there at Liara's suggestion, trying to spend some time together off the Normandy in the hopes of minimizing interruptions. The merchants operating the kiosks looked positively delighted at the lines at their stores. While the shops offering weapons and armor seemed to be the most crowded, other establishments selling clothing and gadgets were bustling as well. With possible death looming at the hands of the Reapers people didn't seem as worried about minding their credits.

Scanning the crowd, Shepard found Liara at a gift shop, frowning at a screen. "What's wrong?"

Liara picked up a bag off the counter. "They don't have an item in stock that I was looking for. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Shepard fell into step beside the asari, who lead them away from the bustling marketplace and along one of the walkways that followed the perimeter of the lake. Despite a rather harrowing first series of experience on the Citadel, she always found strolling the Presidium relaxing.

"Another human colony was hit last night. No further information available on survivors just yet," Liara said. "I've started organizing what resources I can to send to assist with recovery efforts."

"Be careful not to burn yourself out. The galaxy only has one Shadow Broker and they need her."

"Says the leader of the war effort who has been bouncing between galaxies to broker a treaty between the turians and krogan."

"That's a bit different."

Liara slid her arm around Shepard's, linking them together. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'd be much happier if someone else was doing the negotiations."

"You're the best person for the job and you know it."

"Who would have thought I'd be playing galactic diplomat when we met?"

"I always knew you were more than a simple Alliance marine, Shepard, from the moment I saw you."

"You're just saying that because when you first saw me I pulled you out of an ancient stasis bubble."

"I am not! You intrigued me. You still intrigue me."

"And here I thought you were bored with me."

"There are some things I never get tired of."

The asari led Shepard a patch of manicured grass next to the lake. One of the presidium groundskeepers, a turian, was pruning a large tree overhanging the lake beside them, but otherwise the area was quiet. Liara sat and Shepard did the same, watching her extract a red and white box from the bag.

Shepard smiled and examined the offered container. "I didn't realize they'd made a model for the redesigned Normandy."

"I thought you might like to add it to your collection. Would you like some help putting it together?"

"I'd love it."

They opened the box and spread the pieces of the model ship out on the grass, sorting them out, and then beginning to assemble them. A flat surface was ideal for this kind of work, but Shepard didn't care. They could have been stacking up piles of rocks and moving them around and it wouldn't have mattered. The commander was happy to be doing something with the asari that didn't involve being shot at or soothing the bruised egos of various government or military personnel.

"Ugh!" Liara said, glaring at her fingertips.

Shepard chuckled. "Again?"

The asari scowled and tried remove the glue which had unceremoniously bonded her fingers together. "It's not funny!"

"Who would have thought the Shadow Broker's greatest weakness would be adhesive?"

"Shepard!"

The commander moved over to Liara and examined the joined blue fingers. Carefully, and with a little help of the cleaning solution the asari had the foresight to purchase, Shepard managed to save the day and free the fingers from their self-imposed prison.

Liara's scowl had transformed into a smile by the time they were done. "Thank you. Though I suspect you were looking for an excuse to hold my hand."

"My plan worked didn't it?"

The asari shifted closer to her. "I'd prefer if you simply ask in the future"

Shepard kissed the newly freed fingers and leaned forward to move her attention to Liara's lips when they found themselves doused with cold water. The commander swore and wiped the cold water from her eyes.

"Shit! Sorry!" the groundskeeper yelled. "That branch got away from me! Didn't think it would fall that quickly! You two okay?"

Shepard looked to the lake and saw a significant piece of the tree partially submerged in the lake. She flopped back onto the grass, clenching her jaw. "We're fine! It's all fine!"

#

Shepard shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hardsuit creaking loudly, as she waited in the elevator. She forced herself to smile politely at personnel who were struggling to move some cargo between decks, and holding up her trip in the process. By the time they arrived at the crew deck Shepard had decided to forgo changing out of her armor and went straight to Liara's office. She found the asari was huddled over her terminal, per usual.

"Back already? I anticipated you would be gone for at least another two hours," Liara said.

"Retrieval missions take a lot less time when there are no shots being fired," Shepard replied.

"I think I might have to, what is the human phrase? 'Mark this day on my calendar?' I didn't think it was possible for you not to have gunfire raining down upon your person."

"Since I have some extra time in my day. I thought you might like to see something."

"I'm in the middle of reviewing some of my source reporting. Can it wait till later perhaps?"

"It'll just take a few minutes, I promise."

She pressed a few more buttons on the keypad and then looked up at Shepard, who had put on her most charming smile. "I suppose I could use a break."

Shepard smiled, handing the asari a strip of dark grey cloth she had been concealing in her hand. "Here, put this on."

Liara took it and stared at the material like it was some new life form. "How exactly?"

Shepard took the cloth back and tied it gently around the asari's head, blocking her vision. She guided Liara out of the office, to the amusement of some passing crew members, and to the elevator. Pressing the keypad, they began a rapid descent.

"I feel silly," Liara said.

"You look silly."

There was the firm tap of an elbow against Shepard's breastplate as the doors to the shuttle bay slid open. Taking the asari by the arm she led Liara to the shuttle and helped her sit down before moving to unlock a large, square, container on the floor.

"You ready?" Shepard asked.

"I…suppose I am."

Removing the blindfold she watched Liara blink a few times before the asari's gaze settled on the contents of the box. "Thought you might want to have the first look at one of the finds, for once. I know you've been too busy coordinating your resources as the Broker to really do more than read the reports lately."

Liara knelt on the floor, her eyes scanning the details of the object. "It's amazing. One of the earliest Prothean pieces I've ever seen to date! Look at these markings here! I think this must be some sort of depiction of one of the more rural parts of their empire, I'd have to ask Javik to be sure."

Shepard eased herself to a kneeling position next to the practically giddy asari. Even with war tearing apart the galaxy, Liara still managed to find some joy. Watching her, listening to her explain the intricacies of the piece, helped her stop thinking about the troubled galaxy they had been tasked to save.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not boring you am I?" Liara asked.

"I was actually thinking about how attractive you are when you talk about your work."

"You're teasing me."

"I'm not! You light up when you talk about your research, it makes you beautiful."

The asari smiled and closed the case, locking the relic away. "Why do you always go and say these things."

"Say what things?"

Liara leaned in and kissed Shepard gently. "Things that make me want to do that."

"What do I have to say to get you to not stop doing that?"

The second kiss was more confident, intense even. And here the commander had been worried Liara hadn't even missed her during her incarceration. Shepard pulled the asari closer, regretting she hadn't changed out of her armor.

"Shepard," EDI's voice seemed unreasonably loud.

The pair froze and Shepard had to refrain from cursing a blue streak. "What is it?"

"You are needed in the war room. I'm told the krogan have additional, concerns, about your upcoming operations on Tuchanka."

Shepard sighed. "I'll be right up."

"Duty calls."

"Always at the absolute worst times too."

Liara gave Shepard a lingering kiss which made the commander feel weak in the knees. "Come by later."

#

The asari turned around almost immediately as Shepard entered the office. It had been an agonizing four plus hours meeting with the krogan, assuring them that the operations with the turians were limited and confined to only specific parts of Tuchanka. She had been about ready to give the krogan the option of ruling whole damn galaxy, and then some, to escape.

"I was starting to worry you'd been taken hostage," Liara said.

"I had Traynor clear my schedule and she's holding all calls unless it's urgent. As in, don't bother me unless a Reaper ship drops out of orbit right on top of the Normandy," Shepard replied.

"You do realize that is a very real possibility."

"And if that happens I'll..."

A series tones emanated from the terminal behind Liara, who ran her hand over her face. "Let me take this." The asari slapped the keypad none too gently. "Yes, Operative Rilan?"

"Shadow Broker, I have..."

A second, high pitched voice broke onto the line. "Shadow Broker! We have a crisis here!"

Liara rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at her terminal, listening to some high ranking diplomat screech about a mess he had gotten himself into. Looking over her shoulder she mouthed, "I'm sorry" to Shepard before returning her attention to the caller. "I understand. I can have my operative retrieve the video footage in a few hours."

"My reputation is at stake! It needs to happen now!" squeaked the diplomat.

"If I send in someone now they'll be caught and the recording of your tryst will be locked away on servers waiting for someone to stumble across it. It is peak hours at the casino right now, in about six hours it will be safe to send in Operative Rilan. Do you copy Rilan?"

Shepard moved to stand behind Liara and slipped her arms around the asari's waist. She brushed her fingers along the commander's forearm lightly in response. Would they ever get more than five minutes alone together?

"I copy, Shadow Broker," Rilan said.

"Just-just destroy the whole damn place! Something!" shrieked the diplomat.

"I assure you this will be taken care of," Liara replied.

"Ugh! You're supposed to be good, Shadow Broker! The best!"

Shepard resisted the urge to unleash a torrent of profanity at the terminal and inform the foolish party that she would release the incriminating footage herself if they didn't shut the hell up, but she knew it would only make things worse. Shepard leaned in and lightly kissed the back of Liara's neck, causing the asari to shiver against her.

"…I am the best. If you don't believe me, go call someone else and see if they can even get within 100 meters of that security office. I think you'll find it highly unlikely," Liara said.

There was silence on the other end of the line and Shepard, encouraged by the earlier reaction, nuzzled the ridges along Liara's neck; the Shadow Broker's fingers flexed on the console.

"Still! After all the information I've provided you over the years, I'd think you could get this done quicker," the diplomat said.

The commander began to trace her fingers from the base of Liara's skull to the tips of the tendrils on her head. The repeated motion eventually caused small biotic surge of energy to flash from the asari.

"…I assure you, this will be done in the most expedient…manner."

"Well, well, all right. If you say so. But, if you can have it to me in under six hours I can promise a significant bonus."

Shepard took the end of one of the tendrils between her fingers and massaged it gently.

"….I'll-I'll contact you when the data has been acquired," Liara said, slamming her hand against the keypad and ending the call. "Goddess..."

The tendril slipped from Shepard's fingers as Liara turned and kissed her with enough force to offset her balance. The commander found herself pinned against the wall and she pulled the asari against her, enjoying the urgency of the embrace. In the past, Shepard had tended to be more the more assertive one in their physical relations and to have their positions reversed was thrilling. There was no warning before Liara linked her mind with Shepard; the sudden merging, and the associated flood of emotions and sensations, caused her to gasp.

_Are you _okay_? _She "heard" Liara ask in her head.

_Yes! _

_"...you, like this?"_

Shepard kissed her deeply. _"Don't. Stop."_

Liara pulled Shepard away from the wall, dragging her towards the back area where the bed was. Hands found zippers and the commander swore she heard something tear as clothing was removed quickly and carelessly. The commander soon found herself on her back, pressed into the mattress underneath the now naked asari.

_"You want me to do that?" _Liara thought, using her teeth lightly against Shepard's neck.

_"What?"_

An image, one of many Shepard had been thinking about moments before, re-entered her mind. She could feel asari's uncertainty through their link._ "Won't it be uncomfortable for you?"_

Shepard ran her hands along the asari's torso._"Trust me."_

Liara's face was definitely flushed as she moved to straddle Shepard's head.

#

The hum of the engines filled the room. Normally it lulled her to sleep, but not tonight. It was late, long past the time Shepard should have been in her quarters resting. At the present moment though, with Liara curled up against her, she could have cared less if she ever slept again. The commander was seriously considering requisitioning a new mattress though. It was unfair that the Shadow Broker had a more comfortable bed than she did.

"I'd like to make a request, Commander," Liara said, tracing the commander's collarbone with her fingertips.

"And what would that be, Dr. Tsoni?"

"That we not wait another six months before we do any of that again."

Shepard chuckled. "I think I can accommodate you there."

#


End file.
